helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~
Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ is Hello! Project's annual winter concert tour. It will take place from January 2, 2016 to February 20, 2016. Setlist #Makeruna Wasshoi! #MC #VTR #Shiroi TOKYO - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Next is you! - NEXT YOU #Kedakaku Sakihokore! - Tsubaki Factory #Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan - Kobushi Factory #Boogie Woogie LOVE - Country Girls #Desugita Kui wa Utarenai - ANGERME #Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi - Morning Musume '16 #Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ - ℃-ute #LALALA Shiawase no Uta #MC - Makoto, Tsugunaga Momoko #''Shuffle Performance 1'' #''Shuffle Performance 2'' #''Shuffle Performance 3'' #''Shuffle Performance 4'' #cha cha SING - Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory #Kanashiki Amefuri - Juice=Juice, Country Girls #Nen ni wa Nen - ANGERME #Mystery Night! - Morning Musume '16 #Naichau Kamo - ℃-ute #MC - Makoto, Nomura Minami #Dance performance - Hello! Project Station Dance Club #Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai - Juice=Juice #Dondengaeshi - ANGERME #One and Only - Morning Musume '16 #Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! - ℃-ute #Itooshikutte Gomen ne - Country Girls #Seishun Manmannaka! - Tsubaki Factory #Sakura Night Fever - Kobushi Factory (with Hello Pro Kenshuusei as backdancers) #Magic of Love - / Juice=Juice #MC #Tomo yo - ANGERME (with Hello Pro Kenshuusei as backdancers) #ENDLESS SKY - Morning Musume '16 #Iron Heart - ℃-ute #MC #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Shuffle Performances ;Pattern A #Inshouha Renoir no You ni - Oda Sakura, Nakanishi Kana, Kanazawa Tomoko, Ogawa Rena #Loving you Too much - Nakajima Saki, Ikuta Erina, Haga Akane, Murota Mizuki, Kamikokuryo Moe, Inaba Manaka, Hamaura Ayano #Thanks! -Yajima Maimi, Wada Ayaka #Datte Ikitekanakucha - Kudo Haruka, Miyazaki Yuka, Yamaki Risa, Niinuma Kisora ;Pattern B #Dekoboko Seventeen - [Tamura Meimi, Miyamoto Karin #Momoiro Sparkling - Nomura Minami, Inoue Rei, Yamagishi Riko, Kishimoto Yumeno #Yattarouze! - [Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki, Aikawa Maho, Takagi Sayuki, Morito Chisaki, Yanagawa Nanami, Fujii Rio, Wada Sakurako #Onegai Miwaku no Target - Makino Maria, Katsuta Rina, Ozeki Mai, Asakura Kiki ;Pattern C #SEXY NIGHT ~Wasurerarenai Kare~ - Suzuki Airi, Ishida Ayumi, Takeuchi Akari, Hirose Ayaka, Ogata Risa #BE HAPPY Koi no Yajirobee - Hagiwara Mai, Nonaka Miki, Sasaki Rikako, Tanimoto Ami #Yattaruchan - Okai Chisato, Iikubo Haruna, Ogata Haruna, Uemura Akari, Funaki Musubu, Taguchi Natsumi #Romantic Ukare Mode - Tsugunaga Momoko, Fukumura Mizuki Featured Members ;℃-ute *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai ;Morning Musume '16 *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane ;ANGERME *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho, Sasaki Rikako *4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe ;Juice=Juice *Miyazaki Yuka *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari ;Country Girls *Tsugunaga Momoko *Yamaki Risa *Inaba Manaka *Morito Chisaki *Ozeki Mai *Yanagawa Nanami *Funaki Musubu ;Kobushi Factory *Fujii Rio *Hirose Ayaka *Nomura Minami *Ogawa Rena *Hamaura Ayano *Taguchi Natsumi *Wada Sakurako *Inoue Rei ;Tsubaki Factory *Yamagishi Riko *Ogata Risa *Niinuma Kisora *Tanimoto Ami *Kishimoto Yumeno *Asakura Kiki ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *TBA Concert Schedule Trivia *Unlike previous Hello! Project concerts, this one is not split into two different series and the performance time has been extended to 2 hours and 30 minutes."「Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ～DANCING！SINGING！EXCITNG！～」見所＆リハーサル日記のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-12-21. *Birthdays celebrated during this tour are: **℃-ute members: Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, and Hagiwara Mai. **Morning Musume '16 members: Ishida Ayumi, Ogata Haruna, and Makino Maria. **Country Girls members: Morito Chisaki, Ozeki Mai, and Yanagawa Nanami. **Kobushi Factory member: Nomura Minami. *This is the first Hello! Project concert without Fukuda Kanon and Sayashi Riho. *This is the first Hello! Project concert featuring Kamikokuryo Moe, Funaki Musubu and Yanagawa Nanami. *This is the last Hello! Project concert for Tamura Meimi. *During the January 2nd show, the Morning Musume '16 Shinseki Audition and Tamura Meimi's graduation date were announced. Gallery ハロー！プロジェクト・リハーサル日記 〜アンジュルムの巻〜|Rehearsal Diary ~ANGERME Volume~ ハロー！プロジェクト・リハーサル日記 ～℃-uteの巻～|Rehearsal Diary ~℃-ute Volume~ ハロー！プロジェクト・リハーサル日記 ～モーニング娘。'15の巻～|Rehearsal Diary ~Morning Musume '15 Volume~ ハロー！プロジェクト・リハーサル日記 ～カントリー・ガールズの巻～|Rehearsal Diary ~Country Girls Volume~ ハロー！プロジェクト・リハーサル日記 ～Juice=Juiceの巻～|Rehearsal Diary ~Juice=Juice Volume~ ハロー！プロジェクト・リハーサル日記 ～こぶしファクトリーの巻～|Rehearsal Diary ~Kobushi Factory Volume~ References External Links * Concert Schedule * Goods Category:2016 Concerts Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:5th Generation Country Girls Concerts In Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts In Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In Category:Joint Concerts